Equine animal supplementation can be taken to include products that 1) restore nutritional balance to a ration e.g. forage or cereal balancer feeds or 2) provide a safety margin when the nutrient quality of a ration is not known or 3) support animals to maintain health especially at times when they are at increased risk of certain conditions or 4) provide support when certain health problems are present. Supplementation includes compounds or plant material that are used to provide one or more nutrients in a specific preparation or one or more non-nutritional factors in order to support metabolic process or provide some other purported benefit.